Travel Poobah
Emily Binderhargen Nanette the Travel Poobah is the hidden secondary antagonist of Almost There, her device is the episode's main antagonist and she is a minor antagonist in Toons and Escapades. She started out kind, helpful, selfless, sweet, intelligent but later mean, power-hungry, ruthless, agressive, murderous and evil. Her goal is to help Sir Handel and Peter Sam with the tests but her evil plan is to destroy them and cancel their vacation but Peter Sam and Sir Handel defeat her by singing her debut's finale. She is the CEO and manager of Travel Center. She is voiced by Tress MacNellie. The Revenge of the Travel Poobah The Poobah is back and gets revenge on Peter Sam and Sir Handel for arresting her. She escaped from prison the day before the episode's events. She has a plan to turn her company into a paradaise mall and factory named poobah.com. There she runs the booth. Her security guard is Dr. Jacques Von Fïfi. That night, The Narrow Gauge Toons plan to get her money back so that they will have their way. Peter Sam leads the Toons in the factory the next day. Sir Handel sees Fïfi and warns his friends and they split up and have a plan. Peter Sam and Mavis set up a trap, Sir Handel and Rheneas do the finding of him and Rusty will be the bait and lure the Poobah. As the trap started to put out of business for good after Peter Sam destroys her traveling wagon as she dangles upside down near a telegraph pole with Fifi at her side. The next day, Poobah died and Fifi gets revenge on the Toons. Gallery TravelPoobah01.jpg|The Travel Poobah, as seen in her youthful days Almost There 3rd Verison.jpg|Travel Poobah's imprisonment Travel Poobah'a despair and the Poobah's death.png|The Poobah device's death Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 5.01.05 PM.png|Poobah's true nature Trivia *Travel Poobah is simillar to the following villains: **Hunter from Storks: ***Both started out kind and calm ***Both betray the protagonists (Peter Sam and Junior) and their friends (Sir Handel and Tulip) **Prince Hans from Frozen. ***Both were the friend of the protagonist (Peter Sam and Anna). ***Both were also considered to be good people. ***Both later betray the protagonist and leave them for dead (Poobah leaves Sir Handel and Peter Sam to be arrested whilst Hans left Anna to freeze to death). ***Both later get their comeuppance (Creek is eaten alive by a large monster whilst Hans is sent back to his homeland to be punished by his brothers). **Lawrence from The Princess and the Frog. ***Both were originally having a job (Poobah; working as CEO of Travel Center and Lawrence; Prince Naveen's butler). ***Both betrayed the protagonists (Poobah to Sir Handel and Peter Sam; Lawrence to Naveen). ***Both got their comeuppance (Poobah is tied up and arrested by her crew; Lawrence gets arrested and taken to the Paris Prison). **Tamatoa from Moana. ***Both are funny, cowardly and evil geniuses. ***Both get defeated at the climax of the film. **Smaug from The Hobbit (2012-2013): ***Both are the villains of their films (Almost There and The Desolation of Smaug). ***Both appear as rivals of the protagonist (Peter Sam and Sir Handel to Poobah; Bilbo to Smaug). ***Both appear as minor characters in the sequels. Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first